This invention relates to the mounting of extractable automobile radios in general, and more particularly to a unit arranged to rapidly and easily lock said holder to the instrument panel of motor vehicles.
Motor vehicle instrument panels are known to normally comprise an opening of standard dimensions intended to receive, if required, a holder acting as a seat for an extractable automobile radio. The normal holders for extractable automobile radios are also known to comprise a sheet-metal parallelepipal which is normally open at one end to form the mouth for insertion of the automobile radio. On the outside of this mouth there is an abutment flange arranged to rest against the front marginal edge of said standard opening.
For fixing said box or holder to the vehicle instrument panel, appropriate clamping brackets are provided fitted with screws which pass through the abutment flange of the holder and through said instrument panel. This fixing system has however proved unsuitable for use on certain types of motor vehicles, especially of recent construction, because of the impossibility due to limited available space of obtaining automobile radio holders with an abutment flange sufficiently high to retain said screws. This is so for example in the case of the FIAT model "uno". As the height of said flange is strictly related to the space surrounding the seat for receiving the automobile radio, there is a requirement in this specific sector for a single fixing system for all types of holder whatever the height of their abutment flange.